wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Lanokast
House Lanokast is a Questor Imperialis Knight House and the oldest and most venerable family of the former House Triumverate of Ardialan. They rose to power among the feudal lands decades before House Acheron and House Gondorant came to power. Through the centuries of isolation of Old Night, House Lanokast endured and protected its people from the hardships of life alone in the galaxy. During the 42nd Millennium they have become less active due to infighting across their history and the rejection of many Imperial Knights during their Rituals of Becoming. History The planet of Ardialan was rediscovered during the latter stages of the Great Crusade by the 279th Expeditionary Fleet of the Raven Guard Legion. Ardialan at the time was a feudal society ruled by the House Triumverate. These Houses included Acheron, Lanokast, and Gondorant with House Lanokast holding most of the ruling power and House Gondorant and Acheron providing much of the military force. After compliance was easily reached by the Raven Guard Legion and the inhabitants of Ardialan (then a feudal society). The House Triumverate ceded governance to Imperial Governor Balc though he had no wish to rule and the House Triumverate remained in power with Governor Balc becoming more of a figurehead. The Mechanicum detachment of the 279th Expeditionary Fleet continued to explore the Kaladin System after much of the Expedtionary Fleet had moved on. On Axiom and Veron they discovered immense valuable adamantium ore deposits via probe as both planets were inhospitable to all forms of life. Axiom being a frozen wasteland and Veron a barren hellscape of molten rock. The House Triumverate and Governor Balc both agreed to this seeing the worth and importance of their now Imperial System rise in status and the luxuries it would provide. This became known as the Onoris Pact with the understanding that Ardialan would come to the aid of the newly instated Kaladin Mechanicum. If light of this fact, Ardialan began raising Imperial Army Regiments to aid in their defense of the system's new found wealth. Once the Mechanicum had taken control over Axiom and Veron, they began to build orbital refineries as the planets themselves were inhospitable even to ones as advanced as they. Eventually the Mechanicum increased its presence in orbit and construction began on the Onoris Void Forge, a massive complex so large as to produce a permanent eclipse on one side of Axiom, and on the Kaladin Shipyards over Veron. Legio Arcanum would come to reside on the void forge in defense of Mechanicum assets later. Not long after however, the Great Heresy would begin. Homeworld House Lanokast's homeworld is the planet of Ardialan. Their former House Stronghold, the Ereon Palace, located in the capital city of Ereon, was destroyed during the Rebellion of Ereon. Due to the constant warring on the planet's surface, House Lanokast (along with the rest of the Ardialan Knight Houses) has retreated deep into the Dulaan Cavern Complex underneath the Arisian Mountain Range. There they have sheltered within the newly constructed Arisian Keep of House Acheron due to their lack of wealth and small numbers. With the destruction of their former stronghold, they have moved the attention of potential enemies to the mountains of Arios rather than the verdant fields of Angloris. Notable Campaigns * Kaladin Civil War (M31) * Muster of Beta-Garmon (M31) * First Defense of Ardialan (M31) * Void Forge Offensive (M31) * Mechanicus War (M34-M36) * Golgotha Incursion (M38) * 10th Black Crusade (001.M39) * 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) * Invasion of Kaladin (111.M42-Present) Organisation Due to House Lanokast's small size, they only ever field their entire House in the Exalted Court formation. Some believe this reckless, especially House Acheron, believing this to be a waste of Knight assets and the last of a proud and noble lineage while others, namely House Gondorant, believe this to be the epitome of honour, daring the enemy to make the attempt to lay them low. Notable Members * High King Robard Lanokast * Baron Dereon Lanokast * Baron Eskander Lanokast * Baron Perian Ingol * Knight Samael Orien Notable Knights * Cavalier * Swordsman * Champion Knight House Appearance Relations Notable Quotes Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium